1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits, microcontrollers, microprocessors and microcomputers. More particularly, to an 8-bit microcontroller integrated circuit that is designed using standard cell design techniques. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an 8-bit microcontroller which utilizes an 8051 style instruction set, performs instructions in fewer clock cycles and is designed using standard HDL language and/or standardized design cells.
2. Description of Related Art
The constant demand for higher performance from computers generally, and microcontrollers and microprocessors in particular has led to various enhancements to these devices. Some enhancements have increased the clock speed and simplified the instruction sets. Higher clock rates imply less time required to perform an instruction, but multiple step operations would still require multiple clock cycles to perform an instruction. Thus, there is a need to improve a microcontroller or microprocessor design by decreasing the number of clock cycles necessary for performing a particular instruction in order to substantially decrease processing time.
Furthermore, designs for higher performance microcontrollers and microprocessors have required "custom" circuitry to be designed into silicon circuitry. The custom circuitry increases design, fabrication and circuit debugging time. Thus, there is a need for a higher performance microcontroller or microprocessor that utilizes standardized circuit cell designs instead of requiring non-standard custom circuitry designs.